If Attack On Titans Characters Got Death Notes
by Yellowyellowyellow
Summary: A bunch of little writings of what would happen in the SnK charcters got death notes. My first fic, so please go easy on me!
1. If Reiner Had a Death Note

Reiner sees a black notebook on the ground.

He picks it up.

Oh God! There is a creepy thing next to him.

"Who are you?" he asks

"I am a shinigami," it says

"Whoa…ok…What is this?" Reiner points to the notebook.

"It's a Death Note," the shinigami says.

Reiner looks at notebook.

"What does the notebook do?" Reiner asks

"If you right down a persons' name in it, they die,"

Reiner grins evilly.

The titans won the battle.

Humanity lost.

No more Levi.

I am sad.


	2. If Levi Had a Death Note

Levi is walking around the HQ.

There is a notebook on the ground.

"Tch…Who left this here?"

Levi picks up the notebook.

There is a thing behind him.

"What are you?" Levi asks, being calm and stuff.

"I am a shinigami," it replies.

Levi looks at the shinigami.

"You made this mess didn't you?" Levi points to the shinigami.

"I guess I did," the shinigami says.

Levi goes over to a torch.

Levi burns the Death Note.

Shinigami gasps.

"Clean it up shinigami!" Levi commands.


	3. If Eren Had a Death Note

Eren is walking around the HQ after cleaning.

There is a black notebook on the ground.

Eren picks it up.

"OH MY GOD!" he screams

There is a weird thing next to him.

"What?" the thing asks Eren

Eren tries to punch the thing.

His punch goes right through the thing.

"W-what are you?" Eren stammers.

"I am a shinigami," it replies

Eren looks at the shinigami like it's the smiling titan.

"What the heck is this thing?" Eren holds up the notebook.

"It's a death note, it kills people whose name is written in it," the shinigami says.

Eren smiles evilly.

He tries to write down the titans' names in it.

Eren is a complete idiot.


	4. If Hanji Had a Death Note

Hanji was jumping around because she felt like it.

When she was done, she saw a black notebook on the ground.

Hanji picked it up, and there was a thing behind her.

"Hello," the thing greeted Hanji.

Hanji spun around.

"WHOA!" she screamed.

"Don't be scared, I'm just a shinigami," it said.

Hanji started laughing like a complete idiot.

The shinigami looked at her weird.

"COME ON SHINIGAMI! I'M GOING TO PERFORM TESTS ON YOU!" 

The shinigami stared at Hanji like she is a complete moron.

"You don't even want to know what this is?" the shinigami asked.

"WHO CARES!" Hanji shouted.

Poor, poor shinigami.


	5. If Armin Had a Death Note

Armin was walking back to his room from the horse stables.

He saw a black notebook on the ground and picked it up.

All of the sudden, there was a creepy thing next to him.

Armin screamed his butt off and ran away.

He is a wimp.

"Wow…" the thing said.


	6. If Mikasa Had a Death Note

Mikasa was walking next to Eren, heading back towards the HQ.

Eren saw Armin and ditched Mikasa.

Mikasa was sad.

Then, she saw a black notebook on the ground.

She picked it up, and there was a creepy thing next to her.

"What are you?" Mikasa asked, keeping her cool.

"I am a shinigami," it replied.

Mikasa looked at the shinigami.

"This notebook says 'Death Note' on it, does it kill people?" Mikasa questioned the shinigami.

"Only if you write people's names in it," the shinigami responded to her.

Mikasa used the Death Note to kill people who she thought was a threat to Eren.

Which was basically everyone.

Wow Mikasa, wow.


	7. Just a notice

Hello there, it is me Yelowyellowyellow.

I just wanted to let you dear readers know something.

I am accepting requests for fanfics.

Any fanfic, anything that I know (Dangan Ronpa, Poyopoyo, Hetalia, Death Note, Diabolik Lovers, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titan, and Free).

Yeah, I have no ideas.

PM me or leave a review thing.

I'm out.

Bye.


	8. If Mike Had a Death Note

Mike was walking around, smelling everything.

He saw a black notebook on the ground.

Mike bent over and sniffed it.

It smelled like nothing.

This was weird… because everything had a smell to Mike.

So, he decided to pick up the notebook to investigate it more.

Once he touched it, a creepy looking thing appeared.

Mike saw it, and began to sniff the thing.

"Umm… Hello…?" the thing greeted unsurely.

Mike continued to sniff the thing and asked, "What are you. You have no smell…"

"I am a shinigami… and will you please stop that!" The shinigami exclaimed.

Mike stopped sniffing the shinigami, and just walked away to go sniff more stuff.

Hey guys! It's me Yellowyellowyellow. I know I haven't been on for a while…. Blame school, kay. Laters…


	9. If Erwin Had a Death Note

Erwin was walking around HQ, being commander.

And while he was doing that, he noticed a black notebook on the ground.

Erwin bent over and picked it up.

After he picked it up, a weird creature appeared behind him.

"My office, now," Erwin commanded (get it! Haha…ha…ha)

In Erwin's office, he asked the creature a bunch a questions.

Which was really boring.

And eventually, Erwin had no use with the notebook.

So he just burnt it.

Yup.

So commander.

I am finishing up with my favorite character… So hhis is going to be the last one on this story! I;m sorry, but I ran out of cray-cray attack on titan juice… I hope you enjoyed my first story guys!

ALSO! I want to thank the people who followed and favorited this! There were around 587 views on this weird story! Thank you so much! I love you! Bye~


End file.
